Bittersweet Symphony
by SgtGroganSG
Summary: Dead comes to us all, to some sooner then other. When the boys die one by one over the years, How Will Kendall cope when he is the only one left? Death!Fic
1. Chapter 1

They all knew that live didn't go on forever, and that everything had to end someday. But they couldn't believe that this was HIS someday. They had never imagined they would be at his funeral at the age of 16. They had always imagined that they would be together forever, and forever was a long time in their eyes, at least past 20.

James started at the Wooden box in front of them , the box that carried their dead friend. He couldn't believe that he would never see his friend again, never see his smile, or hear his laugh, or one of his stupid jokes. He would never fight with him again, nor make up without words spoken and chase after girls.

Logan didn't know what to do. He was the smartest one in the group, and he had no idea what he was suppose to do now. All he knew is that he was crying, and that it was right. It seemed so unreal. He had done the math, and this wasn't supposed to happen. Not now, not to him. But it did, and Logan felt lost.

Kendall just looked at the coffin, thinking about Carlos and showing no emotion at all. He felt like it had been his fault Carlos died. He was the one that brought up the idea to play Hockey in the Palm Woods Park, He was the one that trailed a few steps behind is small friend. He was the one that was the leader of the group, the one that was supposed to look after them. And he failed. And he hated himself for that.

Carlos had been hit by a truck, and according to the paramedics, he had died the moment it had hit him, he never even felt it when he hit the ground. But he wasn't the only one in the accident. Back in Los Angeles was a fresh grave, that of the driver. It had been an Elderly man who had a seizure while driving and lost control over the vehicle.

The coffin was lowered into the cold Minnesota ground and people started to walk away, ready to cry about Carlos for a Week, think about him for a month, and Forget him in five weeks. Everyone, except James, Logan an Kendall, they would never forget their friend. For as long as they lived, Carlos would be with them.


	2. Chapter Two

It had been ten years, ten long years since they had last seen their best friend, their Brother Carlos. Ten years since they had no chance to say goodbye to him. Now, they did have the chance to Say goodbye to a dying friend. They had seen this coming for over a year now, but it didn't make it any easier for them.

A little over a year ago, He had been diagnosed with cancer. The doctors said that it had already spread to do anything about it and they had just given up on him. He had long since accepted it and had peace with it, but his two friends hadn't. They would not give into the fact that Logan had been dying.

But they too saw that Logan turned from bad to worse over time, and they tried to mentally prepare themselves that they where gonna loose him. And when the day came, they had both been at his bedside to say their final goodbyes, and they stayed with him until the machine next to his hospital bed send out a long monotone beep, until it was turned off by one off the nurses.

Now, James and Kendall stood side by side at the graveyard, surrounded by people who would forget about Logan Mitchell in a few weeks. But they would never. In their hearts, Logan was still there, as was Carlos.

James missed the old days, back when they where Big Time Rush. And not because of the Fame and girls, as many would think, But because that was the time they were all together, the four of them, it was the best time of their lives.

Kendall stood straight up, his hair had been cut to a military precision a long time ago. He blamed himself for this, he should have seen this coming. He should have noticed that Logan was slowly becoming weaker, long before the doctors diagnosed the boy. But he hadn't. He had failed them, just like he had failed his friends back when they where 16.

The Coffin was lowered and people walked away, back to their cars. Everyone except James and Kendall, they didn't walk towards their cars. They walked down the path, passing graves of Grandparents, Parents, spouses and Children until they reached the one they wanted to visit.

. "Hey Carlos, looks like you can bug Logan now" James said, a sad smile on his face. He looked at the tombstone for a few minutes, before he turned around, searching for Kendall. But the boy was nowhere in sight. James sighed and looked at Carlos' grave on last time, before he to walked away.


	3. Chapter Three

The good ones always die young. First Carlos, then Logan, and now, there was only one person left that was once part of the teen hit sensation Big Time Rush.

It had all happened so fast, he was out late to the 24/7 store to get some snacks, Sugar-free of course, when some street punk decided to bring pain to three families. The Kid needed money, and he had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

According to the security tapes, the Kid hadn't intended to shoot him, he just wanted to scare the 39-year old who was trying to talk him out of doing stupid things, saying that he knew what stupid things where, and that he had done them himself a lot with his friends when he was younger.

The Gun had gone off, and had hit him in the chest, straight through the heart. Scared that he would go to jail if the other two people in the store would ID him, he shot them to. The Paramedics arrived to the scene to late, and James Diamond had bled to death.

Kendall stood at the grave of his last friend. He was alone now. After the death of Logan, Kendall had slowly been shutting himself off. Not even Katie or his Mother could get through to him. Only James. And now he was gone. And it was all his fault.

He should have gone with him. James asked him if he wanted to tag along, but Kendall refused, he hadn't really been outside in a while, and he didn't feel like going outside then. He should have. It should have been him in that coffin, in the Cold Minnesota ground.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head. He was all alone now. Opening his eyes again, he turned his head and his eyes trailed of the many tombstones. They had many shapes and sizes, all had different names on them. But there were two he knew by hearth. _Carlos Garcia _and _Logan Mitchell. _

A lone tear came out of his eye as he turned around, and walked away.


	4. Chapter Four

"_Do you know about the old man that lives at Mayflower street?" "You mean the hermit?" -  
"But Bobby, Momma told us not to go anywhere near this house, there is an old creepy man living there!" "Come one Lizzy, He can't hurt us"  
_  
He knew about the things that were being said about him, but he didn't care. He stopped caring what people said about him a long time ago. He stopped caring about everything a long time ago. He was 98 now, and he had nothing to look back to.

_"I knew that man when he was a teenager, not much older then you Charlie" "But Grandma, he scares me" "Oh honey, It's not his fault, bad things just happened to him when he was younger. He is not the Kendall Knight he was when he was 16"_

He was 98, which meant it had been 82 years since he had last seen his friend Carlos. 72 years since he last heard his friend Logan trying to Doctor him, and 59 Years since he had last smelled James' Cuda man spray.

_"He used to be in a band you know, Your Grandfather and I where big fans. But then one of his friends, one of his band members died and they quit"_

He was like a hermit. After the death of James, he had lost all contact to the outside world. He knew his mother had died when he was 45, and that Katie was mother of 3 and grandmother of 6. He had no idea if she was still alive, he didn't know if any of the people he knew back then where still around. He just didn't care.

_"He took the death of his friends hard, he was never the same after that, he blamed himself for all their deaths, and it ate him inside"_

It was late at night. He hadn't been out in a very long time. All the things he needed, he ordered and got delivered at home. But now, he was outside, walking the dark and deserted streets of his Hometown in Minnesota. He knew the route he was taking by heart, he had walked it three times in his past.

The gates where closed, but it didn't stop him from entering the cemetery. He walked past the tombstones. Over the years they had grown in numbers, and some of them had been moved or removed. He stopped and looked at three of the stones. He had never thought about it but when he saw them like that, he noticed that his three friends were buried almost right next to each other.

"Hey Guys" He hesitated. His voice had grown old, just as his body, and he hadn't talked much over the years so he had to get used to his own voice again. He said nothing after that, he just watched. After a while, he felt tired and sat down against a tombstone.

He closed his eyes, and the next morning he would be found by the graveyard gardener. His body already cold and Hard, a picture of four teenage boys in his hands and leaned against a tombstone with the inscription: _Here lies James Diamond, Friend, Brother, and everything more. It was a Big Time Rush_ And next to two tombstones that had the same inscription, just with different names.

No one would come to his funeral, everyone he knew was dead. But he didn't mind. Coz the moment he had died, he had seen his friends again. They where all looking like they where 16 again, and where smiling at him. And he smiled back. For the first time in years, Kendall Knight smiled. And that is how he died. Smiling, and in company of his Brothers.


End file.
